Fireman Sam (character)
Fireman Samuel "Sam" Peyton Jones is the main character in the series. He works at the Pontypandy Fire Station. Personal Info * Hair: Dark red/Auburn. * Eyes: Sky blue * Friends: Everyone in Pontypandy * Crew: Elvis, Penny, Ellie, Arnold and Jerry Lee * Boss: Station Officer Steele * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce * Quote: Great fires of London! (Series 1-The Great Fire of Pontypandy) Basic Training * Cardiff Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driver * Trained Lifeguard * Certified Scuba Diver * Winter Training (HQ) Awards * Medal of Outstanding Bravery * Bravery Award (Declined) * 4 More Unnamed Medals Bio After completing his firefighter training at the Cardiff Fire Academy, Sam returned to Pontypandy and moved into a house at 3 Vale Road and joined the Pontypandy Fire Service, where he is the lead firefighter and regular driver of Jupiter the fire engine. In his spare time, Sam likes being an inventor in his back garden shed. In Sam's Day Off he made a popcorn machine which unfortunately ended up trapping him in his shed. There have been a few times where Sam has needed help from the fire service himself. For example in Deep Trouble for Sam, when he falls down a hole caused by a landslide at Penny Morris' new cottage garden. In Series 6, he moved to a house just to the left of the Pontypandy Fire Station. The back gate of the house leads directly into the station yard. Sam's brother Charlie is a local fisherman and his sister-in-law Bronwyn runs the whole fish cafe. Sam is a kind and attentive uncle to Charlie's and Bronwyn's children, Sarah and James. During The Great Fire of Pontypandy, when Chief Fire Officer Boyce gave Sam a medal, he was offered a Station Officer position for the Rapid Response Team in Newtown. However, by the end, he declined the promotion as he knew that Pontypandy needed him more and he refused to leave the town. In Set For Action!, Sam was controversially dismissed from the brigade by Chief Fire Officer Boyce after a failed safety inspection during one of Don Sledgehammer's stunts, but was reinstated by Boyce after James gave evidence that it was Flex Dexter who sabotaged the stunt scene. Soon after this, his true reason for becoming a firefighter was fully revealed: while Sam was talking to Charlie about their childhood, they remembered an old fireman show they used to watch on television when they were younger. Personality Sam is a competent and brave firefighter, who helps keep the people of Pontypandy safe. He considers his job to be 'the best job in the world', and often helps out in emergencies even on his days off. However, he does have an inventive streak which sometimes gets him in trouble when one of his inventions goes haywire: since Series 6, he has stopped inventing, though he can be creative from time to time, such as fashioning a barbecue out of an oil drum in Sausages vs. Shrimps. He lives in the village of Pontypandy. He is a single man, but has a close relationship with his niece and nephew, Sarah and James, and is good friends with the villagers of Pontypandy. Fireman Sam is brave, modest and dependable. He selflessly puts his life on the line to help others and everyone in Pontypandy knows that nothing is too much trouble for Fireman Sam. He is renowned for keeping a cool head in a hot spot. It's only when he's really surprised he exclaims, "Great Fires of London!" Voice Actors *John Alderton (Seasons 1 - 4) *John Sparkes (Season 5, Live On Stage) *Steven Kynman (UK; Season 6 onwards) *Andrew Hodwitz(US; Amazon prime) *Juha Varis (Finland) Episodes Sam drove Venus *The New Hero Next Door *The Wrong Smell *The One That Got Away *Floating Kart *Dinosaur Hunt *Elvis in Concert *Floodlights *Up, Up And Away *The Treasure Trap *On Thin Ice *Sam's Birthday *Pizza Pandemonium *Fox On The Run *The Break-Up *Float Your Boat *The Treasure Of Pontypandy Pete *Big Top Norman *Alien Alert Episodes Sam drove Bessie *Sky Lanterns *Wheel of Fire *On Thin Ice *Treehouse Trouble *Rocky Rescue *Dashing Through The Snow *Heroes of the Storm Episodes Sam drove Hydrus *Heroes of the Storm *Dog Day Disaster *Lost In The Caves *Alien Alert Episodes Sam drove Neptune *Poorly Penny *The New Hero Next Door *The One That Got Away *Floating Kart *Disastrous Dilys *Charlie's Big Catch *Turtle Hunt Episodes Sam drove the Mountain Rescue 4x4 *Perilous Path Episodes Sam drove Titan * All At Sea (mentioned by Sam when he said to Mike that they would go out on Titan to the fireworks). Episodes Sam drove The Mobile Command Unit * Pontypandy In The Park (reversing only) Episodes Sam drove Phoenix * N/A (sticker only) Trivia *In 2009, Sam appeared with Penny, Elvis and Station Officer Steele in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently established CGI series. *He has driven all of the emergency land vehicles at Pontypandy Fire Station (he drove Phoenix in a sticker) and it was mentioned he would drive Titan when he said to Mike that they would see the fireworks. *He is the only character to have appeared in every single episode. *He is the main driver of Jupiter, Mercury, Bessie, Hydrus and Juno. *He is the second driver of Venus, Neptune and The Mobile Command Unit. *He drove Jupiter in every episode in Series 5. *Sam has yet to drive Titan and Phoenix in an actual episode. Gallery Fireman.Sam.jpeg|Fireman Sam in the original Series File:00logo.jpg|Fireman Sam in the Original Series Logo File:00THUMBSUP.jpg|Sam's "Thumbs Up" pose from the original intro. Sam.Bedroom.jpeg|Sam Sleeping In The Original Series Sam Driving Jupiter.jpg|Sam Driving Jupiter in the Original series Fireman sams1-4.png|Fireman Sam Series 1-4 File:Norman'sPitfall45.png|Sam Sliding down the pole Fireman Sam's Hawaiian shirt.jpg|Fireman Sam wearing Hawaiian shirt in Deep Trouble for Sam French.Toast.jpeg File:FS_1.jpg|Sam, Elvis and Steele File:FS_4.jpg|Sam and Elvis in Steele Under Par (Promo) File:FS_2.jpg|Disaster for Dinner File:FS_3.jpg|Steele Under Par File:FS_5.jpg|Sam to the Rescue! File:Fireman_Sam.jpg|Quarry Rescue Promo fireman sam.jpg|Sam in the original special "Snow Business" FS.BrassBand.PromoVHS.jpeg ODXQ7263.png FS.promo7.jpeg Sam tan 3.jpg Pole (2004 Website).gif|A GIF of Sam sliding down a pole Samuel Peyton Jones (Series 5) (2).jpg|Sam in Series 5 Sam sliding down pole (Series 5) (2).jpg|Sam sliding down the Pole in Series 5 videoplayback (10)_3140.jpg|Sam Driving Jupiter In Series 5 Sam, Elvis and Steele (Series 5) (2).jpg|Sam in Jupiter with Elvis and Station Officer Steele in Series 5 High Jinx Promo (Series 5).jpg|Sam saving Norman in a Promo for Series 5 The Hero Next Door! (2).jpg|Sam Saves The Day Again! The Pontypandy Fire Service (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|Sam with the rest of the Crew in Danger Falling Sheep Sam and Helen Flood (April 13 2005) (2).jpg|Sam with Helen Flood in Twist of Fate Sam (April 15 2005) (2).jpg|Sam hanging onto Wallaby 1's Winch in Bug Eyed Boy From Venus Sam with Visor down (April 18 2005) (2).jpg|Sam with his Visor down in Bath Time for Dusty Sam saving Mike (April 18 2005) (2).jpg|Sam saving Mike Flood in Bath Time for Dusty Sam and Elvis (April 22 2005) (2).jpg|Sam and Elvis in Mummy's Little Pumpkin Sam (April 29 2005) (2).jpg|Sam in Casual Clothing in Pizza Palaver Spaghetti Sam (April 29 2005) (2).jpg|Sam covered in Spaghetti in Pizza Palaver SamWallpaper12.jpg|Sam putting out Bella's Chimney on a Promo for Pizza Palaver Sam in his House (May 9 2005) (2).jpg|Sam in his House in Birthday Surprise Sam.png|Sam with a walkie talkie in Fields of Fire BA.png|Sam in Series 5 wearing BA Fireman sam.png|Sam Doing His Thumbs Up Fireman Sam Series 5 firehose promo.jpeg|Sam with a fire hose FSs5.Sam.Pole.jpg|Sam Sliding Down Sam and Rosa (Series 5).png|A Promo Of Sam and Rosa Sam and Jupiter.jpg|Sam with Jupiter Sam, Elvis and Penny in Jupiter (Series 5) 2.png|Sam driving Jupiter with Elvis and Penny (Promo) Fireman-sam.jpg|Sam Leaning on Jupiter In A Promo Picture For Series 5 Sam.jpg|2005 Model Design FSs5.Sam.Elvis.Penny.JPG|Sam, Elvis and Penny in Series 5 (Promo) 17811592_3806.jpg|Sam on Peter Kay's All Star Band music video for "Children in Need" FiremanSamChildreninNeed.jpg|Sam with Elvis and Station Officer Steele on "Children in Need" 17811592_0277.jpg|Another shot of Sam with Elvis and Station Officer Steele on "Children in Need" Fireman_Sam_in_CGII.jpg|Fireman Sam in CGI Sam Tân.PNG|Fireman Sam in the CGI Series (Series 6-9) fireman-sam-620x439.jpg|Fireman Sam in 2012 File:Sam leaps out of Tervor's bus.png|Sam jumps clear from Trevor's bus File:Sam,_Penny_and_Venus.png|Fireman Sam in Heroes of the Storm Fireman_Sam_Promo_Stand.jpg|Fireman Sam in Series 10 File:Js8.jpg|Sam, Elvis & Penny onboard Jupiter ThCACQ6RO2.jpg|Sam on Mercury File:Sam_ocean_rescue_oufit.png|Sam gearing up for an Ocean rescue File:Elvis_and_the_recruits.png|Sam and Elvis with the new recruits Sp.jpg|Sam and Penny using the new hoses File:Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg|Sam with the rest of the team File:CGIFireRescue.jpg|Sam rescing his nephew, James File:CGIRescue.jpg|Sam using Jupiter's platform in an emergency File:Penny_and_Sam.png|Sam and Penny File:Sam_and_Penny_teaching_the_pionners_fire_safety.jpg|Sam and Penny teaching the pioneers fire safety File:Fire_Station_break_room.png|Sam and Penny having a drink File:Bessie.jpg|Sam driving Bessie File:IMG_2039.PNG|Sam riding Juno File:Sam_being_lifted_from_Titan.png|Sam about to be lifted off Titan parentsactivities_firemansamsays_tcm993-155937.png|Sam with a Megaphone File:Sam_rescues_Mike.png|Sam rescues Mike Flood File:Sam_retrieves_Norman.png|Sam rescuing Norman Price File:Sam_and_Penny_put_out_grass_fire.png|Sam and Penny extinguishing flames File:Sam_looks_at_the_old_mine.png|Sam outside the mines File:Sam's_Safety_Tip.png|Sam's Safety tip File:Outfox_a_fox.jpg|Sam and Chief Fire Officer Boyce File:Wholefish_cafe_basement.png|Sam and Elvis in the Whole Fish Café's basement File:Sam_and_Elvis_in_Venus.png|Sam and Elvis in Venus File:Landing_tarp.png|Sam and the team doing a rescue drill Sam and Mike on site.png|Sam and Mike on the building site Penny and Sam in Mountain Activity Centre.png|Sam and Penny in the Mountain Activity Centre S.P.HSt.PNG|Sam and Penny Dancing in Heroes of the storm Fire station balcony.png|Sam on the Balcony of the new Fire Station S10s..PNG|Sam wearing the Station uniform in the Dinning Area File:Image-1477773775.jpg|Penny shares her oxygen with Sam Imagesam.jpg|Sam announcing an emergency imagesinc.jpg|Sam wearing normal clothing in Turtle Hunt File:Pool.png|Sam with the Junior Cadets File:SAM.png|Promo Sam-Sarah-James-colorsheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet Fireman Sam Card.jpg|Character Card Sam's ST Patrick's Day Promo.jpg|Fireman Sam's ST Patrick's Day Promo Fireman Sam.png character-polaroid-large-firemansam_tcm993-155916.png|Promo 2 Fireman Sam in lifeguard uniform.png|Sam in his ocean rescue uniform promo Salt.png FS.S.s10.pr.jpg FS.S.s10.pr2.png File:Fireman_sam_promo.png 6Ihw7O9t.jpg|Fireman Sam with the updated Fire Service uniform. Samand Elvis.png|Sam and Elvis in their Turnout Gear imagecgi.jpg|Early Sam and Norman Designs (Probably a test pilot for CGI) imagesjas.jpg|Sam hugging James and Sarah imageswf.jpg|Sam Surprised imagessf.jpg|Sam thinking of a plan imagebisatcho.jpg|Buck interviews Sam, for later cut it off Fireman.Sam.Pr.jpeg|Sam's silhouette in the "Alien Alert" credits SamandElvisinPhoenix.jpg|Sam driving Phoenix in a sticker of a photograph Pap.51.PNG|Sam in Pontypandy In The Park Pap.65.PNG|Sam and Penny in Pontypandy in the Park character-polaroid-small-firemansam_tcm1005-155987.png|Sam's Photographs S.P.FS.png|Sam and Penny with their Station Uniforms SliDD.PNG|Sam and Elvis slidding from the pole 000cf65e-1210.jpg|Sam leading the fire service imagesifu.jpg|Sam wearing the Flaming Hoses uniform imageswtpp.jpg|Sam with the Pontypandy Pioneers imagestths.jpg|Sam trying to hide something from Station Officer Steele imagescaai.jpg|Sam chasing "the alien" imagescb.jpg|Sam catches "the alien" imagesaertftf.jpg|Sam and Ellie ready to fight the fire imagesrbb.jpg|Sam reading Buck's Alien Quest book imagesci.jpg|Sam completely Upset imageskjc.jpg|Sam taking care of James when he caught a cold 000d2148-1210.jpg|Sam worried about Hannah and Ben's late arrival imagesrl.jpg|Sam rescues Lilly from the Flood's house (From the Remastered Intro of Series 10) File:Sam_rescues_his_nephew_James.jpg|Sam rescues his nephew James File:Sam,_Penny_and_Steele_dressed_as_Santa.jpg|Sam, Penny and Station Officer Steele dressed up as Santa IMG 0146.JPG 17097682_10154805111315067_912660917649252881_o.jpg|Sam and the others watching TV Screenshot 2017-12-01-15-46-48-594.jpeg 8119901E-0BD5-41A0-9DD9-C5769E2CC1E5.png FSAMS5 IMA EPI 12.jpg|Sam Rescues Norman (Again!) FSAMS5 IMA EPI 09.jpg|Sam Meets Flex and Don FSAMS5 IMA EPI 34.jpg|Sam Running Through Smoke Filled Streets Of Pontypandy 20180721 133759.png|Sam is ready for action! 20180721 133427.png|"I got you Norman!" 20180721 133608.png|Strike a pose! 20180721 133355.png|Facing the flames 20180721 133713.png|Norman is safe and sound 20180721 133525.png|Sam with his friends 26957 100756 st sd-high.jpg|Sam forgives Flex 26957 100750 st sd-high.jpg|Sam reaching for the camera FSAMS5 IMA EPI 23.jpg|Sam watering his garden 20180805_163133.png|Sam completing a mountain rescue 20180814 111725.png|Sam and Flex Dexter 20180814 111515.png|Boyce talking to Sam 20180814 111635.png|Sam leaves sadly File:The_team_comforting_Sam.png|Sam's colleagues comforting him after his controversial sacking 20180814 111751.png|"Do I have to do this Sir?..." Ekipa.png|Fireman Sam And All The Crew... D40F7C5A-64D2-4DCC-95FA-99F1F4E2BC5D.jpeg|Sam showing Station Officer Steele something on the computer Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Fire Fighters Category:Emergency Service People Category:Lifeguard Category:The Jones